My Complicated Rock Star Life
by iareClarisse
Summary: It was only Mikan plus Natsume equals PEACE and LOVE but . . . plus Luna plus Joshua equals Mikan plus Natsume plus Luna plus Joshua equals TOTAL CHAOS! Welcome to Mikan Sakura's complicated rock star life! COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Introduction

SUMMARY: Mikan and some other students around the world was tricked by Mikan's ohh so loving brother Persona go to camp saying that the AAO regained their forces even though the truth is they were really defeated so they agreed. Unbeknownst to them Persona was a famous script-writer/director/song-writer/producer also known as Sc_ _t_r Br_ u_! OMG! Welcome to Mikan's life as she journey as a famous rock star

And…

It was only Mikan + Natsume = Peace and love but . . . + Luna + Joshua (OC) = Mikan + Natsume + Luna + Joshua = TOTAL CHAOS! Welcome to Mikan Sakura's complicated rock star life!

* * *

So let me introduce to you the soon to be band….

**FOURTH DAY TWILIGHT MEMBERS**

**Mikan Sakura a.k.a. Hayley Inoue Braun**

Age: 14

Alice S.E.C. and Nullification

Citizen: Japanese

-Lead singer

-Rhythm Guitarist

Real Appearance: She has soft long auburn hair that slightly curls at the end. Mikan also has round and sparkling chocolate orbs. She has rosy cheeks and plump red lips. She has a curvy and slim body too.

Stage Appearance: She has long straight raven black hair that ended at her hips. She also has dark blue eyes.

**Yuen Goo Kyung a.k.a. Kelly Wu**

Citizen: Korean

Age: 14

Alice: Curse and Dream

-Back up vocalist

-Bassist

Real Appearance: Yuen has raven medium length hair and sea blue orbs. She has curves too and a light toned skin. She a slim body and has a small cute dimple at the right cheek.

Stage Appearance: Yuen has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

**Joshua Myer a.k.a. Mark Evans**

Citizen: Canadian

Age: 14

Alice: Water and Ice

-Male lead singer

-Lead Guitarist

Real Appearance: Joshua has brown chocolate hair and cerulean blue eyes. He has a very well toned and muscular body but not too much. He has light toned skin and and slim body.

Stage Appearance: Joshua has blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

**Christian Brown a.k.a. Ryan Hudson**

Citizen: American

Age: 14

Alice: Elemental

-Back up vocalist

-Drummer

Real Appearance: Christian has blonde messy hair and lime eyes. He has a well toned and muscular body but not too much. He also has fair and light skin.

Stage Appearance: Christian has light brown hair and silver blue eyes.

* * *

Guys, I'll put Justin Bieber in my fic. Please don't comment bad things about him, especially to those who hate him so please. I admire Justin Bieber so please respect…

I need your votes guys…

Which female artist do you want me to pair up with Bieber?

*Selena Gomez

*Taylor Swift

*Jasmine Villegas

*Miley Cyrus

P.S.: Want to put Usher in my fic too? :D

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, JUSTIN BIEBER AND SCOOTER BRAUN! ;) THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES :)**


	2. OMG! Really?

**My Complicated Rock Star Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I hope I do TT^TT

Summary: It was only Mikan + Natsume = Peace and love but . . . + Luna + Joshua (OC) = Mikan + Natsume + Luna + Joshua = total chaos! Welcome to Mikan Sakura's complicated rock star life!

Mikan's batch: 14 years old

Tsubasa's batch 17 years old

Youichi: 6 years old

* * *

**Chapter 1: OMG! Really?**

**Normal POV**

It was a peaceful day in Gakuen Alice until . . . . . . .

"AAAAAHHHHHH! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!,"screamed a young brunette with brown hazel eyes. Yep, you know who it is. It's our very own Mikan Sakura running late for her first class which is Jinno's class. (Dun dun dun dun!) Mikan quickly wore her uniform, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. Since Mikan turned into a teenager, she now always puts her hair down because people say she look less matured in pigtails so she followed their advice. Mikan zoomed to the middle school building and you know what will happen . . .

Thud! Mikan accidentally bumped to Natsume like her usual routines.

"Watch where you're going polka dots or should I say teddy bears," teased Natsume

"Here we go again, (sigh)," thought Natsume

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

"AAHHH! NATSUME NO HENTAI!", Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Mikan remembered she was late for class. "Gomenasai, Natsume ,"then Mikan ran to her classroom. Natsume was about to stop her but she was too fast so she just let her be. "That baka is too early, she's not running late, what an aho she is,"thought Natsume.

"Ohayou minna-san!," Mikan greeted her classmate with her trademark, shining smile.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!," her classmates greeted her back.

Mikan then saw her best friend and ran to her screaming "HOTARU!" teary eyed attempting to hug her best friend Hotaru Imai, the blackmailer and the Ice Queen.

"Here we go again," thought the class in unison.

Koko sweat dropped, "Why is everyone thinking of the same thing?"

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**Mikan flew to the other side of the classroom and fell flat on the floor.

Being a good friend to Mikan, Yuu went to Mikan and asked her if she was ok.

"Thank Yuu and I'm ok," assured Mikan and gave her a heart-warming smile.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing the hottest, most handsome, cutest and sought after guy in the academy which was Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Their fan girls crowded over them and asked them to:

Marry me Natsume-sama!

Go out with me Ruka-sama!

Be my boyfriends Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!

I love you Natsume-sama so please be mine!

And the list goes on . . . . . . . . "Tch, typical," Natsume said while glaring at his fan girls which made the fan girls love him more. Ruka just smiled at them making the other fan girls faint.

They then made their way to their seat.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon and Natsume," greeted the cheerful brunette to the two guys.

"Ohayou Sakura-san," greeted Ruka back.

But Natsume only acknowledged her with a "Hn"

"Meanie!" shouted Mikan and their bickering continued until Narumi-sensei walk in I mean ahem! skip in the classroom wearing a tutu with a crown on her head and also wearing ballerina shoes.

"Ohoyou class!" greeted the teacher.

The class sweat dropped at his kind of fashion or how gay he was and they replied "Ohayou Narumi-sensei!" of course with the exception of Natsume and Hotaru.

"Class the teachers will have a meeting today so free day. Adieu!" Narumi announced and went twirling and skipping outside the classroom.

"Hey guys, I'm bored. I'll just go out for a while! Ja ne!" Mikan said then skipped out of the door. Mikan then went to whatever her feet took her and she arrived the Northern Forest. She found a tree so she decided to rest on it. She than heard someone whisper to her," Mikan" She then turned around and discovered that is was Persona. She was shocked and her eyes became big.

"W-What do you want, P-Persona and what are you doing h-here?" stuttered a very shocked Mikan as she backed away.

"I want you to go on training camp with me for 3 years." Persona stated.

Mikan was now confused so he asked him why.

Person sighed and told her "Mikan, it's time to tell you the whole truth."

"What truth? What are you talking about?"

"The truth is I am your brother, your long lost brother. You were still a baby when I was about to leave for the academy so I cherished the remaining time I had with you but I think you wouldn't remember it since you were just a child." Persona said

"A-Anik-ki?"

"Yes, Mikan I am your brother"

"Onii-chan!" Mikan then ran to Persona and tackled him with a hug. But because of Mikan's strong impact they fell though Mikan was stil hugging him.

"I missed you onii-chan even if I don't remember you." cried Mikan

"There, there Mikan, onii-chan is here to protect you and regarding the training camp that I want you to go I will give you a day to think about it. Just go here and call me alright?" Persona said while patting Mikan's head.

"Hai, onii-chan. But why me? Why not the others?" she asked.

"Well Mikan do you remember that you have the S.E.C. alice or steal, erase and copy alice?" asked Persona.

"Hai, I do remember"

"Remember we were able to defeat the AAO but sadly they were able to regain forces so, we are getting some students around the world to go to camp and train to fight the AAO and to eliminate them permanently." stated Persona in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'll think about it and this training is for the good of this school." Mikan smiled at him.

"Don't worry Mikan, aniki will be there in training with you to help you." assured Persona

"Thanks onii-chan and I'll think about it. Oh no I didn't realize I skipped lunch and its dinner time already?," screeched Mikan.

"See you onii-chan!"

"See you Mikan-chan"

Then Mikan ran to her three star room. **(A/N: Since Mikan grew up, she matured and became smart, gorgeous and more kind each day but excludes the fact that she is still always late, wears childish panties and is dense.)** She quickly changed into her brown shorts, a pink shirt and wore her slippers. She went to the canteen and every guy in the canteen if I say every I mean every guy was drooling, gawking and staring at her beauty. Some were even thinking of dirty thoughts about her because of her smooth skin, perfect curves and hot body. Girls were even jealous because of Mikan's gorgeousness.

She then falls in line to get her food. After getting her food, she went straight to her friends' table.

"Mikan-chan! Where were you?" asked Anna and Nonoko.

"…Umm..Eto..uh I-I w-went to my room and fell asleep the whole afternoon. Yeh I fell asleep." Said Mikan trying to convince her friends.

"Ohhh . . . ." said her friends

"We were worried about you Mikan-chan." said Yuu.

"Nothing to worry about everything is fine" assured Mikan and gave them a smile.

The entire time Mikan was just poking her food because she was disturbed by what decision she will make since she doesn't want to get separated with her friends but on the bright side she will be able to save her friends from the attack of the AAO.

"Something is definitely wrong with polka." Thought Natsume

Mikan bid goodnight to her friends since she doesn't have the appetite to eat. She went out and went to the Sakura tree and rested on it. Unknown to her that there was a pair of crimson eyes watching her every move.

Natsume confronted the brunette, sat at the opposite side and asked her "What's wrong polka? Have any stupid problem again? Just talk to me and I'll help you."

Mikan was of course taken aback by his question. Part of her was glad and part of her was angry since he said stupid problems but because she was tired, she let him be.

"If you are to go somewhere far away from you family in order to save them even though you will miss them, what will you do?" asked Mikan

Natsume was surprised with her question but he didn't show it. He just stared at her and said "Whatever polka dots but if you really love them then go if it's the only way to save them."

"Thanks Natsume!" Mikan smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheek to show her gratitude.

Mikan was about to leave when Natsume grab his wrist and kissed her on the lips. Mikan was shocked and didn't respond. Natsume deepened the kiss for her to respond. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and responded to his kiss and slowly wrapped her arms around her neck as Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist. Then they parted their wet kiss since they need air.

They just look at each other's eyes, blushing and stayed in their position for quite a while. Natsume was the first one who snapped out of his thoughts and smirked.

"Like the kiss, little girl?" tease Natsume to Mikan.

"AAHH! NATSUME NO BAKA!" screamed Mikan and calmed down.

"Anyway thanks Natsume and goodnight." said Mikan

"Whatever, polka dots" Natsume replied

When Mikan was far enough he said "and goodnight, Mikan"

**(In a nearby bush)**

"I'll get rich with these pictures and this video." said a blackmailer with dollar signs in her eyes which was Imai Hotaru's eyes.

While the two were away the group secretly followed them and heard their conversation.

"To bad it wasn't a confession." pouted Koko.

"At least Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan kissed." squeled Anna and Nonoko

"Their kiss was so hot!" squeled Sumire

The guys sweat dropped because of the girls weird actions.

"Girls are so weird." thought Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme

**Mikan and Natsume's POV**

"Did we just kiss? Ugh! I'm falling in love with him/her more." both of them thought

**Normal POV**

Mikan then went to her bed and decided to go to the training camp. "I will do it for my friends especially for Natsume because I LOVE THEM AND I WILL PROTECT THEM" said Mikan in a very determined tone. Unbeknownst to her, it was just a trick from her brother Persona.

**Somewhere **

"Sorry Mikan-chan. I did this because I want to bond with you and show the world your talent." Someone said

To be continued . . . . .

* * *

A/N: Guys sorry but I can't describe a make out scene because it's illegal HAHAHA kidding but seriously I have to remove it. REVIEW PLEASE! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! SOO YEAH I ALSO CHANGED PROTECTING HIM TO MY COMPLICATED ROCK STAR LIFE BECAUE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! SORRY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS TOO!

NO FLAMES!


	3. The SAKURAS Reunite!

**Chapter 2: The SAKURAS Reunite!**

**Normal POV**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. She smiled because she had a good night sleep. She also has a determined face to save her friend especially her love Natsume. It was 6:30 when she woke up and classes start at 8:00. It was very unusual for her to wake up that early but she just shrugged it off. She did her daily routines. It was 7 when she finished so she decided to have an early breakfast.

She was the only person in the canteen excluding the lunch lay and the janitor. She ate her meal quietly and sighed. She was really deep in thought, thinking about her friends especially Natsume. She will surely miss them especially him. She sighed again and went out of the canteen after finishing her breakfast.

She went to the tree she met with her brother in the Northern Forest yesterday.

"Aniki!," called Mikan to his brother.

Suddenly Persona appeared. Mikan turned around and saw his brother.

"Onii-chan Ohayou!," greeted Mikan.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan. What brings you here and why did you call me?," asked Persona though he knows that Mikan will agree to his proposal.

"Um . . . onii-chan . . . Yes, I will do the favor to go to training camp and I am determined to do this," said Mikan in a very determined voice.

"I know Mikan and it's a good thing to know so go to the principal's office after dismissal. We will discuss this with the him. So Ja Mikan-chan and see you later!" said Persona.

"Sayonara onii-chan, see you later too!" replied Mikan.

Mikan looked at her watch and saw that it's 7:40. She decided to go her classroom. While making her way to her classroom, every guy she passed by was staring at her since she was just so beautiful, not to mention HOT! Mikan enter her class and greeted her classmates.

"Ohayou minna-san!" greeted Mikan with her sunshine smile.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan," greeted back her classmates in unison.

Boys were starting to drool at her beauty. Then suddenly her fan boys crowded over her saying:

Mikan-sama be my girlfriend!

I love you Mikan-sama!

Marry me Mikan-sama!

Be my girl Mikan-sama!

You're so pretty!

Mikan just smiled and thanked the boys for complimenting her but the truth; she was having a hard time breathing. The room then started to heat up. Yes, our hot fire caster was becoming jealous and agitated with those fan boys so he lit each boy with flames. Each fan boy ran around the room looking for water to stop their shirts, pants or whatever from burning.

"Finally air!" Mikan said as she caught her breath then walked to her seat.

"Are you ok Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mikan said giving Yuu a smile.

"Mikan-chan! You look so cute today and I don't know why even though you're always like that!" squealed Anna and Nonoko

"Um thanks? :D" replied Mikan.

"Weird dodos. Of course Mikan is pretty. Right, dear? She got it from me. Sumire said with pride.

"Well this is your first time being crowded by fan boys , right? Koko said.

"And being chased too." Kitsuneme but in.

"Yeah but all I can say is thank you to their compliments." Mikan said innocently. Suddenly everyone fell anime style at her come back. Some were even saying dirty things to her without her knowing it is.

"Mikan sure is dense." They all thought at the same time.

"Cool we all thought the same thing!" Koko exclaimed since he read everyone's mind.

"Shut up you buffoon! Didn't I tell you to stop reading minds without their consent." Sumire said.

"Sorry, dearest." Koko replied

"Kitsuneme! Stop flying around the classroom. You'll hit the wall anytime." Nonoko told her boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be- BOOGSH! Just as Nonoko said, Kitsuneme hit the wall.

"Fine" Kitsuneme finished.

"Told you honey. Be careful next time." Nonoko said aiding her poor boyfriend.

"Guys are weird these days." stated Mikan.

"Yeah, you're right." said Anna.

"Ehh! ME WEIRD ANNA!" pouted Yuu.

Anna giggeled and said "Of course not you Yuu!"

Anna then gave him a peck on his lips. With Anna's sudden Public Display of Affection (PDA), their classmates turned around to see the current situation. Yuu was blushing and dumbstruck because of her girlfriend's action. It was their first PDA. Everybody laughed at his reaction.

"It's weird Mikan didn't hug you today, Hotaru."

"Shut it Ruka. It's better this way. The dummy won't be able to disturb my mornings." Hotaru said but deep down she'll really miss it.

_A/N: Yeah guys. Ruka and Hotaru are an item! ;)_

Ruka saw Natsume was still jealous so he tried to calm him down.

"Natsume calm down. She's still available," teased Ruka.

"Tch, whatever," replied Natsume but deep inside he was happy that Mikan is still available as of now.

"God! Mikan is just so gorgeous and hot! Hmm . . . This is the first time I noticed her curves. Woah! they're perfect. I must say she is not flat-chested at all. Now I'm beginning to be a real pervert. Wait why do I feel someone is reading my mind? KOKO IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS I'LL BURN YOU IN TO CRISP AND TURN YOU TO KOKO CRUNCH UNDERSTAND?" thought Natsume.

Koko gulped and nodded at Natsume.

Mikan saw Natsume and Ruka so she decided to greet them but she immediately remembered her kiss with Natsume so she started blushing.

"Act normal Mikan! You don't want him to know you like him! MIKAN NO BAKA!" thought Mikan.

"O-Ohayou! R-Ruka-pyon and N-Natsume!" greeted Mikan with her smile while blushing.

"Ohayou to you too Sakura-san!" greeted Ruka back with a smile.

Again "Hn" was Natsume's only reply.

"Meanie! NATSUME NO BAKA!," pouted Mikan.

Did she remember our kiss, she was definitely blushing. Tch, whatever but I definitely don't take back my words of her being beautiful. She looks so cute especially when she pouts. Tch, this sucks I'm beginning to get mushy here. Koko stop reading my mind!" thought Natsume

Koko again nodded at Natsume.

"Shut up little girl! You're making my ears bleed" said Natsume though Mikan's voice was music to his ears.

"Arrogant Bastard"

"Fat Pig"

"Emotionless Freak"

"Stupid Girl"

"UGH! Will you stop it already!" shouted Mikan because she knew that he won their contest.

Natsume smirked "Lost again, polka dots?"

Mikan was about to scream but to no avail Narumi-sensei entered their class. Narumi-sensei this time wasn't wearing anything frilly or gay-ish. He was wearing a normal teacher's uniform. The class was do confused. He didn't have a grand entrance and he's eyes were teary.

This morning Narumi learned from Persona that Mikan will go to training camp for 3 years. Narumi acting as Mikan's pretend father was his happiness but he knows the he needs to let her go in order to save the academy. (Hehe sorry Narumi! Says Persona in chibi form! Sooo gay!)

"Ohayou Class." greeted Narumi sadly.

"Ohayou Narumi-sensei" greeted the class back in unison except Natsume and Hotaru.

**-CLASSES ONGOING-**

RING! RING!

"Class dismissed!" said Misaki-sensei.

Mikan immediately stood up and told (actually lied) her friends that she will go to the library for her individual project. Mikan proceeded to the principal's office. When Mikan was arrived the principal's office door, she knocked. Then she heard the principal say "Come in."

She entered the room and saw the principal, Persona and some of her teachers.

"Nice to see you Sakura Mikan-chan," greeted the principal cheerfully.

"Nice to see you to Principal-san!" greeted Mikan back enthusiastically.

"You're just like your father," said prinicipal Kazu Yukihira.

"Ehh? Why just like your father do you mean? Do you know him?" asked Mikan pleadingly.

The principal laughed along with Persona and the teacher "Definitely like father like daughter".

"You see Mikan, the principal is our uncle. Principal Kazu Yukihira is Azumi Yukihira's brother," told Persona to Mikan.

"Ehh? Uncle Kazu?" asked Mikan.

"Yes Mikan, I am you uncle," said Principal Kazu.

"Uncle Kazu!" shouted Mikan while running to him to give him an I-miss-you hug even if she doesn't remember him.

Kazu smiled at her and patted her head.

"It really pains me to send you to training camp Mikan but this is the only way to save the school from the AAO," said Principal Kazu even though he knows Persona's plan.

"I understand Uncle and I am willing and determined to do this for the sake of the academy," said Mikan seriously. (Since when did Mikan become serious? XD)

"Mikan your flight will be two days from new. Please don't tell anyone about you going to training but you can tell them that you will be going away just tell them you will be transferring to Gakuen Alice America to improve your skills," said Persona.

"Ok, onii-chan," said Mikan.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," said Principal Kazu.

In came Youichi Hijiri with a cute face.

"You-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"Principal-san told me to go here. Now back of ugly hag," said Youichi emotionlessly.

Mikan sighed and backed off.

"Youichi, I think it's not nice to call your onee-chan an ugly hag," said Persona.

"What? She's my onee-chan? But how?" asked Yoichi cutely.

"You see Youichi when you were younger; when our mom gave birth to you, she left you with some other family while Mikan with Jii-chan. She erased both you and Mikan's memory of her because she joined the AAO to secretly eliminate them but failed. I was already in the academy when mom gave birth to both of you." answered Persona back.

"So You-chan is actually my younger brother and mom erased our memories of her." confirmed Mikan to Persona.

Persona nodded in confirmation.

"Onee-chan, I am sorry for calling you names and for treating you badly," said Yoichi almost crying.

"It's ok You-chan. You just learned that I'm your sister just now Youichi," smiled Mikan.

"Youichi and Mikan, please don't tell this to anyone. Time will tell and Youichi your sister and brother will go to training camp to train for the next attack of the AAO in the academy," said Principal Kazu. Well Persona and Kazu plans on telling the secret to Youichi later on. Only Persona and Kazu knows the plan, by the way.

"Ok Uncle and onee-chan and onii-chan I will miss you and I love you!" said Youichi while trying to hug both Mikan and Persona. (A/N: Youichi is quite small for his age his height is 3'0.)

The teachers were awed with the scene so they began clapping at the brother and sister reunion.

"Mikan, I would like you to go to Central Town with your friends and treat them. I'll give this 5,000 rabbits to treat them. Please tell your friends you will be leaving but remember what excuse I told you to tell them ok?" said Principal Kazu while handing Mikan the money.

"Hai, Uncle Kazu and sayonara ja ne!" said Mikan.

"Ja uncle and onii-chan. Mikan nee-chan, can I sleep with you today?" asked Youichi.

"Sure You-chan. I'll just cook us dinner and we'll tell our friends tomorrow about his ok?" replied Mikan.

"Hai, nee-chan," said Youichi.

They walk hand in hand to Mikan's dorm to eat and and sleep. Mikan cooked spaghetti for both of them. Both of them enjoyed their dinner. While Mikan was washing the dishes, Youcihi prepared himself to go to sleep. After washing the dishes Mikan prepared herself to go to sleep too. Mikan went to bed and Youichi snuggled near Mikan. Mikan smiled at Youichi and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight You-chan, and nee-chan loves you," said Mikan to Youichi.

"Goodnight onee-chan and I love you too," replied Youichi.

After exchanging good nights they both slept soundly in each other arms.

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! :)**


	4. Unhopeless Romance

**Chapter 3: Unhopeless Romance**

Normal P.O.V.

It was early in the morning and a certain brunette with hazel brown eyes was already awake. It was of course Mikan Sakura. Who else could it be? She was up early in the morning and it was so so so so so unusual. Before, Mikan would usually wake up 10 or 5 minutes before the bell rings.

Mikan was happy to see her oh so cute younger brother sleeping soundly. He was sucking his thumb and snoring lightly and cutely so she decided not to wake him up and take a bath first. After doing her usual morning routines, she saw Youichi waking up.

Mikan smiled at him "Good morning You-chan".

Youichi smiled at his sister to while stifling a yawn and greeted her "Morning nee-chan". She ran to her sister and gave her a good morning bear hug. (awwww! So cute)

"Mikan nee-chan, will you tell your friends about you leaving today?" asked Youichi cutely while still hugging her sister.

"Well it is necessary You-chan and I will definitely miss them all. So get ready now You-chan; classes will be starting," said Mikan in a not so cheerful way because she will miss her friends especially Natsume.

After You-chan finished preparing himself, Mikan walked Youichi to class which surprised almost everyone because of seeing them together holding hands like brother and sister. Youichi bid farewell and told her sister that she will be eating lunch with the "gang" later. Mikan then made her way to her classroom and then…

Fan boys started to crowd her and told her things about love, girlfriend, pretty, gorgeous and other things fans would say. Mikan was as usual smiling at them and was trying to get out of the crowd. Luckily, she did.

She went to her friend and greeted them "Ohayou minna-san" with a fake smile.

Her friends noticed this but still greeted her back, "Ohayou Mikan-chan!" of course they would ask her what her problem is.

Mikan went to her seat and stared at the window thinking very deeply. Her classmates especially her friends were very worried since she was the sunshine of the class. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Natsume and Ruka then again girl start to squeal and crowd at them.

"Typical," Ruka and Natsume sighed.

They made their way to their seat but something seems wrong. Yes, it was because Mikan didn't greet them once they went to their seats. Mikan was really deep in thought that's why she didn't notice them. Ruka and Natsume were getting worried though Natsume didn't really show it so Ruka decided to greet Mikan.

"Ohayou, Sakura–san!" greeted Ruka with a smile.

"Ohh I didn't notice you Ruka and Natsume. Ohayou!" greeted Mikan less enthusiastically and with a fake smile.

Now her friends were really getting ready so they tried asking if something was bothering her.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" asked Anna worriedly.

Still Mikan didn't reply since she was AGAIN back to thinking deeply.

"MIKAN! MIKAN!" called Anna, Nonoko and Sumire loudly.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Mikan innocently.

The gang sweat dropped at her actions.

"Umm, you see Mikan-chan, we were worried about you," said Yuu worriedly.

"Yeah, is there something bothering you Mikan-chan?" asked Nonoko.

"Umm . . . I'll talk to you about it later ok?" said Mikan sadly.

"Okay Mikan-chan!" said the group except Natsume and Ruka. They just nodded in confirmation.

"Stop frowning dummy, it makes you uglier than you really are so smile." Hotaru said as a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you, Hotaru! You're a great bestfriend!" Mikan said trying to hug Hotaru but frankly she dodged it. Mikan knows that Hotarus is really cheering her up despite the insult, that's why she smiled a true one.

But nonetheless, Mikan continued to stare outside the window and she didn't notice that a certain flame caster was watching her intently and worriedly.

"Oi, polka dots, something wrong?" he asked monotonously but with a hint of concern.

She looked at him and smiled at him "Look, I told all of you that I'll tell you what's bothering me later, okay?"

Natsume seemed to look bored but deep inside he was really concerned "Whatever polka dots."

Classes continued and her friends were really waiting for her to spill what was bothering out.

RING! RING!

"Class dismissed," Jinno-sensei said and went out of the classroom.

Mikan and the gang then stood up to go to the cafeteria for lunch but then . . .

"Onee-chan!" screamed Youichi while running to Mikan for a cuddly bear hug.

The class was petrified at what they saw. They saw Youichi hugging Mikan and they look like real siblings.

"Oi poka dots, what did you do to make Youichi come to you," asked Natsume curiously. He was getting annoyed with this because HE IS ONLY YOUICHI'S BROTHER!

Mikan carried Youichi and said "Ohh hi there You-chan and FYI Nastume, I didn't do anything to him right You-chan?"

Youichi was very comfortable with her sister's hug and replied "Hai nee-chan. She's not like the other hags so I like Mikan nee-chan and I call her onee-chan, Natsume nii-chan," said Youichi cutely O.o.

"Hn whatever," said Natsume walking out.

"KAWAII!" squealed Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.

"This is the first time I agree with their squealing but yeah Mikan and Youichi do look cute," said Koko.

"Man you're being mushy Koko but you're right hehe," replied Kitsuneme.

"You guys are becoming gay." Ruka pointed out.

"But Ruka, you've got to admit they look cute!" Yuu said with sparkles in his eyes. Talk about gay.

Everyone sweat dropped at him and Anna, her so loving girlfriend, whacked his head.

"Shut it Yuu." Anna said as a deadly aura surrounded her.

"Ooooh someone made her girlfriend mad!" Koko said.

"I wonder who did it." Kitsuneme said innocently.

"Ohh Shut up will you!" Yuu said angrily as she went to Anna and apologized to her. Seconds later, they were making out. Everyone looked away since it was pretty disturbing.

"Cut the crap love birds. Let's go." said Hotaru though she recorded the whole scene. MONEY! MONEY! MONEY!

The group followed and went to the cafeteria. Once they entered the cafeteria, it grew quiet. Why was that? It was because Mikan was carrying little cute Youichi. People began whispering, saying how cute Mikan and Youichi was or how they envy Mikan or Youichi because they are with each other.

They got their food and immediately went to their seats for Mikan to spill it out. The gang was staring at Mikan intently and she was of course freaked out because of their intent stares. Even Hotaru and Natsume were staring. Youichi noticed it and decided to stop the gang from staring at Mikan.

"Please stop staring at Mikan nee-chan. She tell you so stop staring at her," pouted Youichi cutely at them.

The group nodded at Youichi and started to eat their food while waiting Mikan to tell them.

Mikan sighed and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay guys, fine here it is," Mikan said seriously.

The gang stopped eating and faced Mikan and anticipated.

"Umm you see guys I will be transferring to Gakuen Alice America and I will stay there for 3 years," said Mikan starting to shed some tears.

The gang was obviously shock so shocked that they didn't even utter a word because they can't speak because of the shocking news. Then the girls began to cry even Hotaru and the guys were sad and depressed especially Natsume. He was depressed and shocked though he didn't show it. The gang's atmosphere suddenly turned unhappy and depressed.

"Why you Mikan?" asked Hotaru while hugging Mikan.

"Sorry guys but I have to. This is for the better of me," said Mikan crying her heart out.

"We understand Mikan but please return to us," said Anna.

"Yes Mikan please return." said Yuu starting to shed some tears.

"Always take care of yourself." said Ruka turning to Mikan trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Minna, don't worry it will be alright and I promise to return ok?" said Mikan hugging her friends.

"By the way Mikan when will you be leaving?" asked Koko.

Youichi looked at Mikan and planned to answer the question instead, because he can see her sister very depressed "She will be leaving tomorrow," said Youichi starting to cry.

Suddenly a raven haired guy which was Natsume went outside since he was so hurt and so so depressed and nobody noticed he left.

"What?" screamed Nonoko, Anna and Sumire.

"Yes tomorrow I'll be leaving so I want you guys to go to central town with me after classes," said Mikan

"Sure Mikan," the gang said sadly.

Suddenly Mikan noticed that Natsume was gone "Guys where's Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah where is he?" asked Koko to the gang too.

"Probobly outside," said Kitsuneme.

"Ohhh I'll go find him," said Mikan.

Mikan went outside and went to the Sakura Tree since he always goes there. She saw Natsume on a branch of the Sakura tree sleeping though he really wasn't really sleeping. Mikan slowly climbed the branch attempting not to wake him up. She sat on the branch and stared at his face and smiled.

She gently caressed his face and said "You know Natsume, even though you tease me, look at my underwear and burn my hair or skirt, I will always love you no matter what," confessed Mikan softly.

Natsume's reaction was unreadable; shocked, happy, depressed, surprised and dumbstruck was written all over his face. He smiled a little though Mikan couldn't see it. He slowly sat up and Mikan was shocked of course with this.

"N-N-Nat-Natsume d-did y-y-you h-hear wh-what I s-said a while a-ago?" stuttered Mikan.

Natsume smirked "So what if I did polka dots," said Natsume.

Mikan was shocked and so so surprised. Her eyes were as big as saucers and she was blushing beet red because of what she was so darn embarrassed.

"Oi polka dots, do you really love me?" asked Natsume covering his bangs since he too was blushing.

"Yes Natsume. Now you know I'll be going," said Mikan tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Mikan was about to leave but Natsume immediately caught her wrist and hugged her tight like he'll lose her anytime. Mikan was taken aback by his action so she faced him and asked a question.

"Natsume . . . Do you love me?" asked Mikan.

"What if I say yes polka?" replied Natsume.

Mikan was again shocked and hugged him back.

"I love you Natsume," said Mikan sweetly.

"I love you too Mikan." replied Natsume and then he captured her to a kiss.

The kiss was at first light and sweet but it turned passionate and hot. Unconsciously Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck and Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist. They both enjoyed the pleasure they both were giving and broke for air. Unbeknownst to them some people were watching especially one of them was a blackmailer.

**(Somewhere behind a bush)**

"Rich! Rich! Rich! Money! Money! Money," whispered the blackmailer Hotaru Imai.

Yep the couple didn't notice the the gang until they broke free for air.

"Imai, Ruka, Youichi, Koko, Yuu, Ogasawara, Umenomiya, Shouda and Kitsuneme, come out of the bushes," said Natsume icily.

His cold call for them sent shivers down their spine except Hotaru whose face was still emotionless as ever.

"Eh? Guys you saw us?" asked Mikan to them still hugging Natsume.

The gang nodded at Mikan.

"KAWAII!" squealed Nonoko, Anna and Sumire.

"Congratulations Mikan and Natsume," said Yuu giving them thumbs up.

"Congrats Natsume; finally you made a move on Mikan," said Ruka patting Natsume's back.

"Yeah bro, that was awesome," said Koko.

"Didn't know that you were that sweet Natsume," said Kitsuneme.

"Congrats Mikan and thank you for making me more rich," said Hotaru with dollar sign in her eyes. $_$

"Congratulation Mikan nee-chan and Natsume nii-chan," said Youichi cutely trying to hug them both.

Mikan was shocked and blushing at the same time "Thanks guys and since today is my last day why not spend it with you and go to central town, my treat,." said Mikan gleefully.

The gang nodded and went to the bus to go to central town.

TBC.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS! NO FLAMES PLEASE :)**


	5. Never Ending Goodbyes

**Chapter 4 – Never Ending Goodbyes**

The gang (Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme and Sumire with Youichi) arrived central town. Once they got off the bus, Mikan immediately ran to the howalon stand while dragging Natsume's hand. She yelled "HOWALONS! HOWALONS HOWALONS!" while running to the store. Natsume was quite annoyed but he let her be since it was her last day. The gang sweat dropped at Mikan's actions but shrugged it off because she ALWAYS does that.

While Mikan was lining up, Natsume went to the jewelry store to buy something for Mikan. Mikan went back to her friends and noticed that Natsume wasn't there so she asked them.

"Where's Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"Now that you mentioned it, we didn't see him leave too," said Anna.

Mikan sighed and pouted because she her guy left her. Suddenly a pair of strong arms snaked around her petite waist. It was her boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan shrieked but sighed in relief when he saw me.

"You fox! You left me alone!" Mikan pouted.

"Ohh shut up. It was just for a while." Natsume replied..

Mikan huffed and pouted "Let's just go already. YEY SHOPPING!" Mikan squealed then Anna, Nonoko and Sumire chimed in.

The guys just rolled their eyes at their girlfriends reaction. Hotaru as usual ignored them. The boys and girls went to their separate ways. They all agreed to meet at the fountain. The girls were shopping for shirts, pants, skirts or shorts, bags, shoes, cosmetics, accessories and many more while the guys would either go to the manga store (for Natsume) or music store. They also went to the arcade.

The guys were already at the fountain waiting for the girls. They noticed girls walking to their direction and saw that it was Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. Each of their hands was holding bags well less for Hotaru. The guys were a bit pissed because they waited for them for about 2 hours. Gosh that was so long.

"Hey guys!" greeted Mikan.

"What took you so long, polka dots? Did you get lost again even though you have stayed here for 4 years?" mocked Natsume.

"Mou, Natsume you meanie, of course I didn't get lost," pouted Mikan.

"Whatever you say, polka," Natsume said.

A vain popped out of Mikan, "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU PERVERT!"

"You mean your perverted boyfriend, polka or should I say strawberries," Natsume replied with his famous smirk.

That was the last straw. Mikan charged to Natsume and punch him on the face but he quickly grabbed her and gave her a soft and passionate kiss. Mikan's eyes went wide but still complied with the kiss. It lasted for a good 1 minute. They wanted more but someone interrupted their make-out session.

"AHEM!" Ruka faked coughed. He was actually getting irritated second by second because of her girlfriend who was videoing the scene and the kiss was sending shivers down his spine.

"RICH! RICH! RICH!" Hotaru said monotonously. He was able to record Mikan and Natsume's scene and thought of the fortune she could get.

"Hotaru, Why did you record our kiss?" Mikan said full of embarrassment evident in her voice. She was also blushing madly from embarrassment and from their previous kiss.

"Of course, to make money, baka." Hotaru replied

"Imai, delete the video," Natsume said coldly.

"No way and someday you will thank me for doing this. I'll be able to show this to your children someday, ne?" teased Hotaru.

Now Mikan and Natsume were blushing from embarrassment but Natsume covered his face with his bangs so not to show his blushing face. The girls namely Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were squealing with ecstasy because of the scene they saw while the boys Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme were laughing their heads off.

"Guys, let's eat now I'm starving, please!~" Mikan pleaded.

Everyone agreed and went to a restaurant of their pick. Everyone was satisfied with what they ate. It was already night and everyone went to their separate ways while Natsume and Mikan stayed in their Sakura tree. Mikan was sitting on Natsume's lap. Natsume was just stroking her hair. They shared a peaceful silence they hope will never end. Natsume was getting little by little uncomfortable since Mikan would be always noisy when she is around him so he decided to tease her.

"So you could be this quiet little girl, never thought this would happen," Natsume teased with a smirk on his face.

Mikan pouted and faced Natsume, "Of course I can be quiet too you know. I'm also a conservative person," Mikan said. She was tired from Central Town and she didn't want to fight with Natsume anymore.

Natsume's face fell when Mikan didn't retort back like she usually does so he decided to tease her until he gets what reaction he was waiting for.

"I thought it would only be a dream to see you this quiet,"

One vein popped on Mikan's head but tried to calm her.

"It feels so much better when you don't talk too much. It's more peaceful and quiet anyway"

Another vein popped. A strong gush of wind passed by making Mikan's skirt hitch up but she didn't notice it except Natsume.

"So teddy bears today huh? Don't tell me rainbows tomorrow,"

That was it. She lost her patience and he smirked and his victory.

"YOU PERVERTED IDIOT JERK! STOP PEEKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!"

"Whatever, polka,"

Then there was a peaceful silence. Both were happy to be in each other's arm as they gazed at the shining and twinkling star.

"Mikan . . ."

"What is it Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"Close your eyes,"

"Huh?"

"I said close your eyes, baka,"

"Okay, chill Natsume," said Mikan.

She closed her eyes then she felt a cold metal thing on her neck. She opened her eyes and saw a silver locket hanging on her neck. It was in the shape of a heart. She slowly opened it and saw a picture of Natsume and her. At the back NXM was carved.

"Thanks Natsume, I love it," said Mikan.

"Hn,"

Mikan then neared her face to Natsume and kissed him fully on the lips. It was not like their kiss that was fierce and hot. It was sweet, passionate and gentle. After a few minutes they broke for air. They both stared at each other lovingly, admiring each other's features. Mikan smiled and stood up.

"Natsume lets go it's almost midnight," said Mikan.

"Hn,"

Since it was Mikan's last day in the academy, Mikan agreed to Natsume's request to sleep with her this night.

"Natsume, will you miss me?" asked Mikan.

"Of course, polka," said Natsume.

Mikan ignored the insult since she was tired. She smiled and hugged Natsume because of her sweet yet insulting answer. Natsume too smiled and hugged her and they both drifted to a peaceful deep slumber.

TBC.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE! :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO EVEN IF IT SUCKS.**


	6. The Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was really busy in school! :DD HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Truth**

**Normal POV**

It was early in the morning. Mikan had her things packed already. Natsume was outside waiting for her. Though Natsume put on a stoic façade, deep down his heart was aching. He would definitely miss her. He'll miss her smiles, hugs, kisses and many more. He'll definitely miss their bickering and their sweet moments even though they just started their relationship.

After preparing herself, Mikan went out to meet Natsume and outside the building, her friends, sempais and teachers.

Mikan faked a smile "Let's go Natsume, they're waiting,"

Natsume to stop time but he couldn't, sadly "Hn, let's go," was his reply.

They both entwined their hands and gradually walked outside. Upon reaching the exit, they both saw many people mainly Mikan's friends, teachers and sempais. Everyone was shredding tears even the boys since Mikan was a very special friend to them. She changed their boring days to enthusiastic ones. She brightened everything up.

Mikan smiled sadly at them and hugged each of them while whispering "I'll miss all of you," to each and every one of them.

"Mikan, we'll miss you!" Nonoko and Anna cried as they strangled Mikan because of their super tight hug.

"Mikan, I'll miss you too even though you're loud and irritating; I'll miss those days," Sumire said while hugging Mikan tightly.

"Mikan-chan, we'll miss you especially when we share jokes and laugh out loud. Uwahhh! Mikan-chan, we'll super miss you!" cried Koko and Kitsuneme.

"Umm . . . M-Mikan-san i-it was n-nice being y-your f-friend and c-classmate. I hope y-you'll have a s-safe trip and w-will be f-fine a-always," stuttered Yuu since he was fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Mikan . . . It was nice being your friends. You showed me true happiness and friendship. If it wasn't for you, I won't be this new and better person even Natsume," Ruka said while small tears fell from his eyes.

"Mikan, remember Tsubasa and I will miss our adorable, cute and favorite kohai. Take care of yourself ok?" Misaki said while she too cried. Tsubasa wasn't able to speak since she'll super, super miss her favorite kohai.

"Guys, thank you so much. I'll really miss you all. I'll miss our bonding time, going to Central Town, having sleepovers and fooling around. I'll really miss you guys. I hope to see you again," Mikan said as she wailed.

"Onee-chan, I'll miss you," cried Youichi as she embraced her sister tightly.

"Youichi, onee-chan will definitely miss you too but I have to go. Goodbye," Mikan replied as she cried harder since she'll miss her younger brother.

"Mikan . . . I'll miss you, baka. Come here," Hotaru said in a whisper while tears fell from her eyes. Her normal façade wasn't seen on her face. She'll definitely miss Mikan so much. She'll miss her stupidity, her hugs; everything she'll definitely miss.

"HOTARU! I'll definitely miss you. You'll always be my best friend. Thanks Hotaru, goodbye," cried Mikan as she embraced Hotaru back tightly.

"Goodbye Mikan," Hotaru said as she released herself from their tight embrace,"

"Goodbye guys! I'll miss you all! Take care," Mikan said as she walked toward the limousine along with Natsume.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and escorted her to the limousine since he was in charge of guiding and leading of her. When they reached the limo, Mikan hugged Natsume and cried all of her bottled up feelings. She will definitely miss all of them especially _her_ Natsume. Natsume too shed a tear or two and hugged Mikan very tightly as if he didn't want to let her go. They looked at each other's eyes and kissed; a passionate kiss that would last in their hearts. Mikan then again hugged Natsume but he told her she'll be late.

"Mikan . . . remember I love you. You're the only one reserved in my heart, no one else. I will never replace you because all I know is I love you more than anything and my life," Natsume said as he gradually released himself from their tight hug.

"Na-natsume . . . I'm gonna miss you so much. But I trust you and love you so I know there's no need to worry," Mikan replied.

"Mikan, it's time to go . . . Goodbye . . . I'll be waiting for you," Natsume whispered.

"Bye, Natsume. I promise, I'll return back to you," Mikan said as she slowly entered the limo waiting for her.

"Goodbye . . ."

While the limo was traveling to the airport, Mikan was just staring at nothing but space. She has been spacing out since she entered the limo. Persona, being her brother surely got worried because of this.

Persona held Mikan's hand and hugged her, "Mikan, are you alright and umm I've got to tell you something…." Persona said quietly. He hoped Mikan woon't get mad at him.

"I'm okay, nii-san. I'm just distracted." Mikan replied still looking out of the window.

"Well Mikan, you see umm this really ain't training camp–" Mikan cut her off and shrieked.

"WHAT! You fooled me all along! How could you."

"I was doing this because-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore. Return me to the academy at once!"

"MIKAN!" Persona had enough. Mikan was always cutting him.

"I did this because it was our mother's dream. He dreamt that someday, you would be on stage singing your heart out. I did this for you and for her. I also want to spend time with you." Persona explained.

Mikan tried to absorb everything. Every tiny bit of information she was getting. "So you mean, I'm gonna be a singer? You must be joking Persona-nii. I have no talent." Mikan said.

"Oh really? How come you can play the piano, guitar, violin and flute? How come you always get high grades in music too, huh?" Persona asked.

Mikan was speechless. Everything that Persona said was true. "I'm sorry nii-san. I was just shocked. That's all." Mikan said hugging his brother.

"Don't worry Mikan, I understand and one more thing. I, by the way am Scooter Braun though that really is just my name in hollywood." Persona said.

SILENCE

STILL SILENCE

MORE SILENCE

THEN….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY BROTHER'S SCOOTER BRAUN!" Mikan shrieked. Persona covered his ears because of the ear shattering scream.

"Yeah that is true but please keep it a secret, ok?" Persona said trying to calm Mikan down.

"Okay but how come you don't look like him? And OMG! Can you introduce Justin Bieber to me!" Mikan squealed. She totally forgot her friends and boyfriend. WOW! A dire hard fan of Bieber she was.

Persona sweat dropped at her sister. "You see, our mother inserted a huge shape shifting alice stone in me that's why. And yeah, I could introduce JB to you one day."

"Thank you thank you thank you very much nii-san though, I will still miss my friends." Mikan said suddenly becoming sad.

"Don't worry Mikan you'll gain friends in America too." Persona said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I do hope. So we'll go to America? Cool!" Mikan suddenly brightened up.

"We're here!" Sato, the driver said.

Persona and Mikan went out of the limo went inside the airportt. They waited their flight for 3 long hours, well Mikan slept while waiting.

"Passengers for Flight E34A are boarding." The announcer said.

"Onii-san I'm excited! Let's go!" Mikan said.

Mikan and Persona abruptly stood up and went inside the airplane. They buckled their seatbelts. Good thing they were seated beside each other. They were able to talk catch-up on things with each other throughout the ride. It was also Mikan's first time riding a plane. This was one hell of a rid for her though the ride was long. Probably it lasted for 1 and a half days.

"Mikan, before I forget, you'll have three students coming with you. They will be coming from different countries and will be forming a band with you so please don't be surprised. I hope you become friends with them," Persona said as he browsed files from his folder.

"Wow! We'll form a band! " Mikan replied, yawning since she's tired.

Hours passed….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about…" the announcer said.

"Nii-san, we're almost near! YEY!" Mikan cheered.

"Shhh. Quiet Mikan. Ohh before I forget, you're name and stage name will be Hayley Braun here. And I need you to change your appearance" Persona said.

"Okay nii-san." Mikan said activating her shape-shifting alice which she stole from one student.

Minute later, the plane landed and they went out of the plane.

"Scooter, man; finally nice to see you back!" someone said or rather Justin Bieber said giving him a manly hug.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Justin." Persona replied.

"Ahhhhh! Scooter, we misssss you!" Ryan screamed.

Everyone laughed at Ryan's outburst. "Yeah, missed you to Ryan" Persona replied giving him a fist bump.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't forget me!" Kenny said.

"Oh Kenny my man, finally nice to see you!" Persona replied giving Kenny a manly hug too.

Mikan was frozen and shocked. Right in front of her was none other than JUSTIN BIEBER, her all time idol! And right in front of her was his crew! Her eyes were wide like saucers and her mouth formed an "O". SQUEAL!

"You must be Hayley, Scooter's younger sister, nice to finally meet you. And I'll be looking forward collaborating with you." Justin said offering a handshake.

Mikan snapped out of her trance and smiled. "Nice to meet you to Justin and yeah, I'm looking forward to it too." Mikan said accepting the handshake also giving him a bright smile.

"Hey! You're cute! I'm Ryan!" Ryan said giving Mikan a hug.

Mikan giggled. "You're rather cute too. I'm M- I mean Hayley" Mikan replied.

"Aye! Easy there Ryan! I'm Kenny by the way." Kenny said offering a hand shake.

"Nice meeting you. Hayley here!" Mikan replied enthusiastically accepting the hand shake.

"Okay enough with the introductions. Let's go, I got jetlagged." Persona said impatiently.

Mikan chuckled at her brother's actions. "Okay fine. Chill bro, let's go!" Mikan said grabbing hold of Justin's hand which he didn't mind since they were JUST friends.

"Guys, our rides already waiting, let's go." Justin said. They all went in the limousine and started chatting. For starters, Justin, Kenny, Ryan and Mikan became instant best friends right away. They shared stories about their life and more. Persona would occasionally but in their conversation too. After a few more kilometers of driving, the limo stopped. In front of the limo was a big house, no a mansion. The gates were painted black while the house was painted white. There was a fountain at the middle a pool at the backyard. There were big windows and there was also a spacious veranda. The roof was color blue with a chimney. The door was also huge and was painted brown. The landscape was perfect with the trees and flowers surrounding the mansion.

"We're here." the driver said.

Persona, Mikan, Ryan, Kenny and Justin went out of the limo. Upon entering the mansion they saw three figures slumped on the sofa. The nearest to them had blonde hair with lime eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, faded jeans and Nike dunks. Next was a black haired girl with cute blue eyes. She was wearing sleeveless pink shirt with a white bolero. She also wore a white skirt that reached up to her knee and white converse. The last guy had dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing brown cargo pants and a black shirt that had a big skull. For his foot wear, he wore black Vans. After staring at each other for quite a while, persona broke the stares with a fake cough.

"Oh, forgot to tell you Scooter, the others arrived already. They're pretty cool." Kenny said.

"See you guys! Got a tight schedule. Bye!" Justin said and him and company went away.

"Ahem. As you see Mikan, the people here are the ones who will also be training with you. The guy with blonde hair is Christian Brown, an American citizen. The girl with black hair is Yuen Goo Kyung or Yuen and she's a Korean citizen. The brown haired guy there is Joshua Myer, he's a Canadian Citizen," Persona introduced.

Luckily, before the trip she was able to study the English language with Natsume, "Umm . . . hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. I have the nullification and Steal, Erase and Copy alice. Nice meeting you all," Mikan introduced herself while showing her bright smile.

"OMG! You're so cute! By the way I'm Yuen Goo Kyung but you can call me Yuen. I have the dream and curse alice. Don't worry I know how to speak English and Japanese too, they also can so no need to worry! Oh . . . and nice meeting you too!" Yuen said enthusiastically.

Christian stood up and approached her, "Yo, Christian here. I have the elemental alice. Nice meeting you too," Christian replied coolly while shaking her hands.

Persona noticed that Joshua wasn't bulging so he called his attention, "Joshua, introduce yourself," Persona said.

**Joshua's POV**

"Ugh. Another stupid girl here. Well at least she looks good. Ugh… Persona's calling my attention better introduce me," Joshua thought.

**Normal POV**

"Hn. Joshua's my name. Have the water and ice alice," Joshua said while lazily walking at her.

"Ok . . . since you've introduced yourself, here's your room key. Feel free to roam around them mansion but go to the living room at 6:00. I have some things to discuss with you." Persona said and he gave them their keys.

After getting their keys, they picked up their baggage and went to their room and fixed their things. After they fixed their things, one by one each of them went out of their rooms and roamed around the mansion. Mikan was strolling around when he found a Sakura Tree. She slowly approached and touched the tree.

"Natsume I miss you so much. How I wish you were here with me," She said while she gradually crouched down and sobbed.

Suddenly somebody tapped her and offered her a handkerchief. Surprisingly, it was Joshua. He sat down a few centimeters away from her and put his hands behind his back, "Little girl, why are you crying?" Joshua asked.

Mikan stopped sobbing since she was very surprised by the given nickname by Joshua, "Nothing I just miss the people I love,"

"Hn. Do you mean your boyfriend?"

"Ehh . . . How did you know?" Mikan asked quite surprised.

"You're too easy to read, y'know," he replies.

"MIKAN! JOSHUA! Hey what are you guys doing here and Oh My God! Why are you crying Mikan? Joshua! What did you do now?" asked Yuen as she hugs Mikan.

"Tch. Why would I make a stupid girl cry? She's not even worth my time," replied Joshua.

**Mikan's POV**

"Is it me or did he just sound like Natsume? Natsume, Natsume, how I miss you. I hope you're doing fine there. I love you," Mikan thought while reminiscing her times with Natsume.

**Normal POV**

"It's ok Yuen, Joshua didn't do anything. I just remembered the people I love that I left in Japan," Mikan silently replied.

"Ohh . . . So is there any problem?" asked Yuen.

"No there's not I just miss my boyfriend," Mikan said while blushing madly.

Yuen squealed while jumping up and down, "OMG! You have a boyfriend can you tell me about him and can you give me a picture of him?" asked Yuen.

"Umm . . . well you see, his name is Natsume Hyuuga. He has the fire alice and a special star. He's also in the Dangerous Ability Class," Mikan said while handing them Natsume's picture.

The picture was when Mikan and Natsume had their first date walking hand in hand. The picture was courtesy of Hotaru Imai, obviously.

"Ohhh, so that's him. I hear he's the infamous black cat, right?" Christian asked.

"Well yeah he is the black cat," Mikan said as she slowly stood up.

"He's so hot Mikan. Lucky you! Guys, look at the time it's quarter to six. We better get ready or Persona might get mad," Yuen reminded them as she took off.

"Alright"

"Hn"

"Ok"

Each of them prepared themselves and headed to the living room. Upon entering the room, they saw Persona sitting on the couch.

"You're late," Persona said passively.

"Umm . . . sorry nii-chan we were so caught up exploring the house, we forgot the time. We're sorry," Mikan explained.

"Persona sighed, "Fine please sit down. So, let's start discussing the important matter. Well you see I'm Scooter Braun and I was just joking about the AAO." Persona said.

Gasps where heard after hearing what Persona said. Well Mikan knew about this so she just smiled.

"Really brother? Why didn't you tell me?" Mikan asked while pouting cutely.

"Well, before wasn't the right time. So about that matter, I would like you to form a band. Your band would be called "The 4th day Twilight". After, reading all of your backgrounds, I saw that you all had the potential to make a band. You all will have code names in order to hide your identities and secure your safety. So . . . do you agree with my proposal?" Persona asked.

"Sure, why not," the three replied while Joshua just answered with an "Hn".

"So Mikan, you will be the lead singer and rhythm guitarist. Your code name will be Haley Fox. Joshua, you will be the male singer if a duet with Mikan is required. You will also be the lead guitarist and your code name is Mark Evans. Yuen, you will be the bassist and back up vocalist. Your code name will be Hana Seung. And Christian, you will be the drummer and also the back-up vocalist. Your code name will be Ryan Hudson. In the morning you will all have your training but in the afternoon you will practice. I would also want to change your appearance when you will be appearing live,"

"Yes, we understand,"

"That is all good night," Persona said as he bid them goodnight.

* * *

What do you think? Bieber haters, sorry. :D NO FLAMES PLEAE! :)


End file.
